Special
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: A spell is cast on Camelot and suddenly everyone is able to do something unnatural and magical. Arthur rides out to break the spell, but will he succeed? Or will the people who want to keep their gifts stop him? :..Sequel to Saving Merlin..:


It was a calm night, that night. It had been a calm week in fact. Much better than last week, what with the King dying and Prince Arthur being crowned King. The people of Camelot knew he was grieving but they gave him time, and for that Arthur was grateful. He knew he had things of importance to do, promises to old friends to keep, but he put them off. He had plenty of time to do that.

The morning was anything but calm. The first sound of the morning could be heard throughout most of Camelot. It was a scream of terror. Up in his chambers and sound asleep, Arthur didn't hear it. It was quickly followed by more screams. That woke Arthur up. He ran to his window, thinking Camelot was under attack, but he found no foes outside attacking the people. But the people were in a panic non-the-less.

He got dressed hurriedly and grabbed his sword. He ran out into the lower town where he was met with an unholy sight.

Before him stood…he wasn't quite sure what they were. Some had extra limbs, others unnatural coloured skin, some even resembled animals!

He gestured to the closest knight to come to him. "Get these people to Gaius," he commanded, then he spoke louder. "Have no fear! We will figure out what has happened to these people. I urge anyone who has a similar…problem to come with us immediately to see the physician."

And he followed his knights and more than fifteen people to see Gaius.

_****_

Gaius woke up with a headache. In his old age this was not uncommon but this one was different. It was caused by the sheer amount of noise that surrounded him. He looked around and found no one there to cause a noise.

"My God what's happened to me?"

"Dear Lord grant me mercy…"

"What's happened to my husband!"

"Gaius will fix it, he has to."

The door opened and Arthur strolled in followed by a number of people with various ailments.

"What has happened?" he asked, grimacing in pain.

"I have no idea."

"Okay well sit down and I'll have a look," he said, rubbing his head.

Arthur looked confused for a second but then nodded and gestured for a man with six arms to sit down on the bed.

Gaius looked and poked and prodded. He asked questions about what they had done the night before and before long he had come to a vague conclusion.

"This is definitely the work of sorcery," he said.

"Well, we'd kind of gathered that Gaius," said Arthur.

"I'll have to have a look at something to confirm it but I think I know what it is," he said sighing.

"What's your theory?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said.

_**BREAKKEARDFKHJLAHJFH**_

"I'm sorry what?" asked Arthur incredulously. Gaius had come to see him in his private chambers to tell him what he thought had happened to the people of Camelot.

"I am sure about it my Lord," said Gaius. "There are cases of extra…abilities all over the city. And I found to magical items needed to create such a spell in all four corners of the City."

"Have you removed them?"

"I have."

Arthur paused and said, "You have to stop doing that."

"Doing what my Lord?" he asked confused.

"Answering my questions before I speak them," he said.

"But I am not," he said. "You just asked whether I had removed them and-"

"No, I never said that. I was going to but you answered it before I could speak it out loud," said Arthur.

Gaius frowned and an idea came to him. "Arthur I want you to think something. Anything, right now."

"Okay then," said Arthur. "Hello, Gaius."

"You just said 'Hello Gaius'."

"No, I thought it," said Arthur, frowning. "So that's what you can do? You can read people's thoughts? We have to stop this Gaius. People cannot be allowed to continue like this. You said one man is able to walk through walls? What's to stop him breaking into the dungeons? Or just the castle in general."

"I understand my Lord," said Gaius. "But such a spell cannot be broken easily."

"How?"

"I do not know," he said, then added, "Sorry Sire," when Arthur rolled his eyes.

Arthur thought for a moment then said, "If every citizen of Camelot has an ability…what can I do?"

"I do not know Sire," Gaius said. "I would assume you have to discover it. It would seem that in some people it is obvious. They are able to change the colour of their skin to unnatural colours, or have extra limbs. Some, like myself, are not physical but mental."

"We have to find a way Gaius."

"I may not know how to stop it," said Gaius. "But I think I know someone who can."

_**Kinda boring first chapter I know. I don't particularly like it but hopefully next chapter will be better. Two thumbs up if you can guess who Gaius is talking about!**_


End file.
